Truth or Dare anyone?
by MyChemical30
Summary: Shannon and Shane want to play truth or dare. Can such a harmless little game lead to more? What happens when feelings come out and love is revealed? HARDYCEST!
1. Come play with us

************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************

********************************

********************************

********************************

_Title: Truth or Dare anyone?_

_Author: JNHMMH4eva_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following wrestlers. Although I really wish I did._

_Summary: Shannon and Shane want to play truth or druth. Can such a harmless, little game lead to more? What happens when feelings come out and love is revealed? HARDYCEST!_

_Note: This is my first story and it' probably not that great._

_Hope you like it though. _

**Chapter 1….. Come play with us**

**I finished pulling on my shirt before running a brush threw my blue, purple, and blonde hair. Matt once told he loved when I dyed my hair those colors and I loved Matt.**

**The thing was, the love I held for him was much greater then normal brothers shared. I had been lusting after him for roughly about a year now although it wasn't the first time.**

**The first time I had come across these feelings was years ago when I was going through puberty. I knew the feelings weren't normal so I tried to push them out of my mind but I only succeeded in making them stronger. **

**I hadn't even known I was gay.**

**I had always gone to Matt about everything before, now I was afraid on what he would say if he found out about my feelings for him. So I hid it from him, turning to other things that would help me forget about him.**

**So I turned to sex, sleeping with anybody who would sleep with me. **

**During that time was when I came to the conclusion I was gay. Just thinking about a girl in a sexual way made me sick.**

**Eventually my feelings for Matt faded away and I moved on with my life like nothing had ever happened. I thought I was rid of the feelings but here I am many years later, trying not to grab Matt and have my way with him every time he looks at me.**

**I sighed before heading downstairs to join Matt in waiting for everyone to arrive. Tonight was Matt's New Years Party and pretty much everybody from the company was coming.**

**Walking into the kitchen the first thing I saw was Matt, who just had to be bending over the fridge at that moment. **

**It took all of my self control not to bend him over the counter and have my way with him right then and there.**

**Closing my eyes I ducked under him to grab a beer before running into the living room to watch some TV before the party. **

**It wasn't long before Shannon and Shane showed up holding hands. They had been together for a couple of months now and they always acted so in love with each other. **

**It made me want to vomit.**

**Matt walked in at that time to greet them and give them each a drink. During the next half hour I watched as everyone arrived and the party really got started.**

* * *

****

The music was blasting and the guests were drinking and having a great time. I was sitting in the kitchen already on my seventh beer, watching Matt dance with the divas that were all lined up to dance with him.

Another problem with my feelings for Matt was that they would never be returned.

Matt wasn't gay.

That fact just made me feel much, much worse.

I turned to see Shannon heading toward me with an evil smile on his face. I groaned, that could never be a good sign. Before I could ask what he was up to he grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs with him.

We ended up in Matt's bedroom and before I could ask what was going on Shane came in dragging Matt with him.

"What the hell do you guys want with us?" He screamed.

"We want to play truth or dare but no one would play with us." Shannon started.

_I wonder why._

******************************"So we got you guys to play instead." Shane finished for him.**

****

"Well what if we don't want to play." I asked. "Too fucking bad Jeff."

I'm too old for this maybe I should just get out now. But before I could follow through with my plan Shannon pulled me down beside him. "I know that look Jeff you're not going anywhere."

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Damn him and his mind reading._

************************************************************************************************************************************

_/i>_

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_/i>_

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************

Matt sat down beside me, looking thoroughly pissed off. I coughed trying to cover up my laugh.

Shane took a seat beside Shannon right as Shannon stuck his hand in the air. "Pick Me, Pick Me, I wanna go first." I groaned this was going to be a really long night.

"Fine Shannon, you can go first." "YAY, hmm Matt, truth or dare?"

"Uhh truth."

"God your no fun Matt." I saw Matt rolled his eyes before replying. "You're lucky I'm even playing with you guys."

"Ok, do you have a crush on anybody at the party?" I watched as Matt looked around nervously before replying yes.

He was probably talking about Maria. They had been getting closer over the past month. And as much as it pained me I thought they looked like a really cute couple.

Matt then looked at Shane," truth or dare?" Shane smiled before saying dare.

"I dare you to strip in front of us all right now."

I watched as he got up and walked to the center of the room as we all turned to watch him. Even Matt turned which confused me.

Shane began to strip while swaying his hips to the music in his head. He slid off his shirt before running his hands slowly down his body, even giving his nipples a slight tweak.

Turning I saw Shannon getting hard watching Shane, mesmerized by his slow movements. He finished his in dance in about five minutes, now fully naked.

**He sat back down beside Shannon, giving him a quick kiss.**

**Looking over at me he asked ****truth or dare Jeffro? Dare, I said with confidence. **

**"I dare you to go into the bathroom pretend your getting fucked against the door.**

**_Oh God, why am I doing this._**

**In the bathroom I made sure to lock the door before leaning up against it and taking a deep breath.**

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Here goes nothing._

****

I started rubbing against the door hard enough so they could hear it. I increased my movements creating more friction between me and the door.

My eyes slid shut and without my permission, thoughts of Matt flowed into my head.

I imagined him in front of me, gazing into my eyes with the equal love mine held.

We were both naked and he was trusting softly into me as I moaned loudly.

Remembering where I was, and what I was doing, I fought to push my fantasies out of my head.

Continuing my moans I gave a few more pounds on the door. Giving one last load moan I pretended to reach my orgasm.

I thought I had done pretty well at faking an orgasm. Catching my breath I unlocked the door before walking out.

Everyone clapped as I took a bow. "Thank you, Thank you."

I saw them all looking at me with a funny look in their eyes. "What are you guys looking at?" I asked confused.

Looking down I saw the clearly visible tent in my pants.

I walked back over blushing the whole time, and sat down. "SHUT UP!" I yelled but they only laughed harder.

Of all the things to happen to me, this was what did.

To make it worse Matt was laughing along with them.

That's what hurt the worst.

I wonder what he thought of me now.

Trying to forget it I turned to Shannon. "Truth or Dare dude."

"Dare of course Jeff what else." He said smirking, obviously still thinking about my unfortunate erection.

I thought for a moment before saying "I dare you to blow Shane right here."

He didn't even hesitate as he leaned down to unbuckle Shane's pants before taking him all the way in.

**

* * *

**

_**This was the first chapter.**_

_**I really hope you liked it.**_

_**Please comment and tell me what you think.**_

*****JNH_MMH4eva*****


	2. When did this happen?

_Title: Truth or Dare anyone?_

_Author: JNHMMH4eva_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following wrestlers. Although I really wish I did._

_Summary: Shannon and Shane want to play want to play truth or dare. Will it lead to more? Feelings come out and love is revealed. HARDYCEST!_

_Note: This is the second chapter and I hope it's better than the first one_

_Please enjoy_

**Chapter 2….. When did this happen?**

**Shane threw his head back moaning at the feel of Shannon's mouth on him.**

**Shannon continued bobbing up and down for a few moments. Addicted to the sounds Shane is making.**

**Then Shannon stopped as if remembering that they weren't alone. Looking at Shane he asked if he wanted truth or dare. **

"**Please do dare, and hurry I need you." He replied with a whisper filled with lust.**

**I dare you to let Jeffy fuck you.**

**The room went silent before Shannon spoke again. "Come on baby, you let me fuck you all the time and you moan like a little slut."**

**Shane moaned at that before nodding his head letting me know I could do it.**

**I stood up, sliding my pants off. I was still fully erect from my earlier dare.**

**I pulled my shirt off over my head and threw it to the side so that it wouldn't get in the way.**

**Sliding over behind Shane I spit on my hand before lubing myself up. I made sure to get it plenty wet so it would make for easier access.**

**I positioned myself at his entrance looking at him for and answer. He nodded his head once. Taking that as my cue, I thrust my hips forward, pushing all the way into to him in one thrust. **

**He cried out in ecstasy as I continued to thrust as far into him as I could. **

**Shane was so tight around me and it felt so good. I slowed my thrusts trying to hold out as long as I could.**

**Too focused on my actions I didn't see Matt undressing off to the side. **

**I continued moving within Shane as Shannon continued licking and sucking him. **

**I saw Matt slide behind Shannon now fully naked, and slam into him with so much force that Shannon almost did a front flip.**

**I stared at him wondering what the hell he was doing.**

**This was Matt.**

**Matt, as in my brother Matt.**

**The one I had been lusting over.**

**Was…gay.**

**I didn't know whether to cry or laugh at how crazy this was.**

**He looked up and flashed me his beautiful smile. I about blew my load right there.**

**We all continued our movements. The only sound in the room was our moans and pants.**

**When I felt Shane tighten his muscles around me I came screaming Matt's name.**

**Shane exploded in Shannon's mouth, moaning his name over and over. He gave one last stroke to Shannon's member just as Shannon squirt his load all over his hand and the floor.**

**I looked towards Matt just in time to see his face contort into one of ecstasy before passing out.**

**

* * *

**

**I cracked one eye open before slowly opening the other one. I sat up and looked around.**

**Shannon and Shane were beside me sleeping away. Shannon had his head resting on Shane's chest. I couldn't help but smile. They just looked so damn cute together.**

**Looking past them I saw Matt, he was lying on the floor with a confused look on his face.**

"**Matt." I whispered. I saw him look over at me before sitting up.**

"**What's wrong Matty?" **

"**Do you remember whose name you called out before you passed out?"**

**I sat there frozen. I did remember what I had said. More like screamed really.**

**Matt's name.**

**I tried to play it off like I didn't know. "Ummm, no."**

**He shook his head. "Jeff I know when you're lying I can tell. Now tell me what you said."**

**I looked down at the floor before saying Matt. **

"**What was that Jeff, I couldn't hear you."**

**I groaned. "I said Matt, I called your name out when I came. Does that make you feel any better? Does it?" **

**He smiled, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."**

**Before I knew what was happening he crawled over and attacked my lips with his. I was shocked to say the least but I couldn't resist it.**

**Giving in I parted my lips giving his tongue entrance to my mouth. He tasted so damn good right now.**

**We broke the kiss when the need for air came about. I sat back looking into his eyes to see them filled with nothing but love.**

"**Wha…..What are you doin Matty?" **

**He only smiled before lifting me up and placing me on his bed. Climbing on top of me and capturing my mouth in another passionate kiss.**

**I could feel his erection poking my thigh and moaned before I could stop it from coming out.**

**He sat up and chuckled before taking one of my nipples into my mouth and suckling it. **

**My back arched off the bed in pleasure. I had very sensitive nipples and his mouth was driving me crazy with lust.**

**I didn't know what was happening but who was I to refuse this treatment from Matt. Questions would come later right I needed really needed Matt.**

**He trailed small kisses down my chest, dipping his tongue into my naval.**

"**Matty, pleas…..please touch me." His touches were driving me insane.**

**He gripped my member giving it one hard stroke. "Is this what you need Jeffro, does it feel good when I touch you?"**

"**Yes, OH GOD Matt, please keep going." I bucked my hips trying to feel more of his touch.**

**At my plea he started stroking me harder and faster bringing me closer to orgasm.**

"**Matty I'm gunna come soon ke…keep going." **

"**Not yet Jeffro, I want you to come when I'm inside of you." He stopped stroking much to my disappointment. **

**I watched as he reached over to the nightstand grabbing a bottle of lube out of the drawer. He squirt some on his fingers, sliding them into me.**

**He twist them around moving in and out making sure to stretch me far enough to fit him. He wasn't just big he was huge. His was only an inch longer than mine, but it was fucking thick.**

"**Matty I'm ready please fuck me now." He pulled his fingers out and in one swift motion, trust his dick all the way inside me.**

"**OH GOD!" I screamed as the pleasure overrode the pain. "No Jeffy, it's not God, its Matt."**

**He was so fucking big but it felt so goo din side of me. It just felt….right. Like we were meant to be.**

**I knew it now, Matt was my soul mate.**

**I stared into his eyes as he reached down between us and started stroking me. Stroking at the same pace as his thrusts.**

**I could feel the familiar pressure building up, signaling my release. **

"**Matty, I'm gunna come." I moaned arching my back off the bed trying to get him to hit my spot.**

**He switched his position and thrust in again, hitting my prostate dead on making me scream.**

**I came, squirting my load all over mine and his chests. He thrust in a couple of more times before coming inside of me moaning my name. **

**I smiled when I heard my name coming from his mouth.**

**He pulled out before collapsing beside me breathing hard. I looked over to see him smiling at me. Blushing, I sat up prepared to get some answers.**

"**What was that Matt?" "I love you Jeff, I always have and I just couldn't hide it anymore."**

**Upon hearing his confession my heart filled with love and happiness. "You really mean that Matt?"**

"**Yes Jeff, I also knew that you had feelings for me but that you didn't want me to find out because you thought I was straight." **_**Holy crap, how did he know that?**_

"**I knew Jeff because I'm your brother and I know more about you then you do."**

**At this moment my life was absolutely perfect. But there was still one question on my mind. **

"**When did you turn gay? I've never seen you with a guy before."**

"**I'm bi. I've never been with a guy and you were my first. I only want to be gay for you Jeff, only you."**

**My face lit up at his words and I pounced on him placing small kisses all over his face before kissing him on the mouth, a big, sloppy kiss.**

"**Ewwwww Jeff, gross." He said wiping off his mouth.**

**I love you Matty.**

**I love you too Jeffro.**

**He pulled me into his arms as we lay down. I put my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.**

**I smiled, now that I had Matt, I was never letting go.**

**The last thought in my head before I drifted off to sleep was…**

_**Maybe truth or dare wasn't such a bad game after all.**_

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_**This was my first story ever.**_

_I hope you liked it._

**_Please comment and give me your thoughts._**

**_***_JNH_MMH4eva*****


End file.
